Closet Confessions
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Nalu, Romendy and Harla. Also a new guild member. Wolf's rain mingles with Fairy Tail. I am putting this on hiatus because I need to get to know my characters better (Wolf's rain). Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - fateful encounter?

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction. It's Fairy Tail, obviously, and I would like to ask anyone who doesn't like it to please give me hints to make my writing better. Thanks  
**

"Lucy!"

"Natsu, Happy. Hi guys,"

"Yo, Luce. What's up? Want to come fishing with me and Happy?"

"Sorry guys, next time. I have to help Levy with the guild archive."

Natsu frowned "'Kay," and walked off to get the fishing equipment. Happy wanted to get a present for Carla and, as usual, he chose fish.

Mirajane, the bartender, watched Natsu walk away and smiled '_Time to play matchmaker!_' she thought. "Gray, Gajeel," Mira called them over to come up with a plan.

~TIME SKIP: TO LUCY~

Lucy wanted to finish her book so bad. It was called '_Death_', which isn't what you would expect from a romance novel but the title definitely fit the story. While walking she bumped into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

She got up groaning, saw the man on the ground and gasped, helping him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde said dusting off the man's jacket .

"No, it was my fault entirely," he answered.

"I was lost in my book," they said in unison. Lucy smiled, '_Brown hair, grey eyes, handsome_' she thought.

"I'm Lucy,"

"Kiba, nice to meet you," he answered.

"What book were you reading?" he asked.

Lucy held it out while, likewise, he gave her his book. They stared at each other , both of them holding the same book!

"Let me take you out to lunch, as an apology," Kiba suggested, bowing and holding out his arm for her to take.

Lucy giggled '_Finally, a real gentleman, and not one of those obnoxious gits Father used to set me up with._' She took Kiba's arm and he led her to a café. His ears pricked up, hearing a clatter. He turned and spotted a glint of silver and gold. Lucy, confused, turned around.

"My keys! I am soooo dead," she exclaimed, mumbling the last bit.

Lucy collected her keys and checked them, they were all still there.

"A celestial wizard, neh?"

"How did you know?"

Kiba took out his small selection of silver keys and grinned.

"Do you have Nicola too?" he asked. Lucy nodded, she held up her hand, one fingers, two fingers, three fingers.

"Open, gate of the little doggie, Nicola!" both of them called their spirits. Plue forgave Lucy for droppig his key and went to play with Nicky, Kiba's spirit.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, it's only a preview. I'll update once I've finished typing Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Secrets

**Yey more Fairy Tail and Wolf's Rain.*grin* Hope you enjoy**

~PREVIOUSLY~

"_A celestial wizard, neh?"_

"_How did you know?" _

_Kiba took out his small selection of silver keys and grinned._

"_Do you have Nicola too?" he asked. Lucy nodded, she held up her hand, one fingers, two fingers, three fingers. _

"_Open, gate of the little doggie, Nicola!" both of them called their spirits. Plue forgave Lucy for dropping his key and went to play with Nicky, Kiba's spirit._

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Kiba! I forgot to ask, are you in a guild?"

"Not yet..." Lucy grinned "...but I want to join Twilight Ogre or Sabertooth." At that Lucy's smile faded.

"What's so good about them what about Fairy Tail?" Kiba started laughing.

"Where have you been the last seven years.."

'_Teroujiima_'

"Fairy Tail is a joke now, their bottom ranked in Fiore. I used to look up to them, I told my Papa "_I'm going to join Fairy Tail one day and become a great mage._" Lucy-san was my role model, until she disappeared seven years ago. Nobody even knows if they're dead or alive." Kiba said sadly.

Lucy was surprised after criticizing her guild, he then says he used to love it?

"They're alive," she replied in a quiet voice. "They're alive and would love to have a new recruit like you." She gave him one of her sweet smiles that she usually reserved for Natsu.

"How do you know?"

Lucy held up her right hand, it was clenched in a fist with the back facing Kiba. A pink Fairy Tail sign was there.

"L-lucy," she interrupted before he could continue.

"Let's go, I'll introduce you,"

Kiba's face split into one of the biggest smiles Lucy had ever seen and it made her feel good, after all this man did buy her lunch yesterday.

~TO THE GUILD~

"Mira, where's Lucy?" Natsu whined.

"Calm down Natsu, she's just a little late today." The silver-haired bartender replied. Natsu frowned, he knew she knew where Lucy was. She just refused to tell him.

A crash interrupted his thoughts when the door of Fairy Tail flew open, Lucy standing in the doorway.

She stomped up to the bar, a serious look on her face. Natsu gulped.

"Welcome back, Lucy,"

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy climbed onto the bar and Natsu blushed a little, not without Mira noticing though.

"NEW NAKAMA!" Lucy said, her hands cupped around her mouth."PARTY!"

The guild cheered and Kinana, the other bartender, got more booze from the back.

Everyone gathered around Kiba Miyano and began asking him all sorts of questions:

"What magic do you use?"

"Have you ever been in a guild before?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Lucy heard a faint squeak from the middle of the pack. She snapped.

"Let the poor kid breath!"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Kiba shouted.

" I guess the guild's behaviour has rubbed off on you already. And I was talking about Wendy." She retaliated, pointing to the little bluenette that was running towards her, tears streaming down her red face from being scared and having lack of air.

"Carry on, mina."

Everyone started bothering Kiba again, everyone except Natsu and Romeo.

"Wendy-san!" Romeo yelled, running over to where Lucy her the weeping dragon slayer in her arms.

Wendy saw Romeo and hid behind Lucy.

"Go away, Romeo-kun," she said, still sobbing.

"Shikashi(but)..."

"I said '_Go Away!_'" Wendy shouted. Romeo turned and left, feeling shocked and worried. He never heard Wendy shout before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He ran over to Natsu and they started talking. Romeo looked worried and Natsu was actually thinking (this scared Lucy, a lot) but she still smiled.

"Why did you send Romeo away," she asked Wendy, who had finally stopped crying.

"I c-can't l-let him see m-me with my e-eyes all r-red and p-p-p-puffy," she said and burst into tears again.

"I feel terrible about doing that to him, I saw how hurt he looked. Lucy help me!" she wailed on the blonde's shoulder.

"He liiiiiiikes you," Lucy said, doing a very good impression of Happy.

"H-he does?" Wendy replied, ignoring Lucy's teasing tone.

"YES! Now let's go to the bathroom to clean you up, I think you two love-birds need to talk." She said, dragging a blushing Wendy toward the little girls room.

~TO NATSU~

"Natsu-nii, why did she shout at me like that?" Romeo asked ... "Natsu-nii?"

"Maybe she likes you," the laid-back idiot said, shrugging.

"w-what?" Romeo was surprised.

"Maybe she likes you and didn't want you to see her crying. Yeah, that makes sense. You should ask her out!" Natsu shouted, proud of his sudden epiphany. I guess he isn't that dense after all.

"W-what?" Romeo repeated.

"You like her right?"

"y-yeah, but.."

"Then ask her out, simple as" Natsu cut across him.

"I will if you will." The purple fire mage replied. Now it was Natsu's turn to stutter.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean."

"I'll ask Wendy-san out if you ask Lucy-nee." Romeo said with a stubborn expression on his face and a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Natsu chuckled. He knew that when Romeo got like this he would never back down. After all, he was, pretty much, a mini Natsu.

"Deal," they shook on it.

~TO LUCY~

"Wendy, I think Romeo likes you, do you like him?" Lucy asked, teasing. Wendy puffed out her cheeks and pouted. She looked so KAWAI! Lucy laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wendy laughed too.

"I can't stay mad at you, Lucy-san," she said smiling.

**What's going to happen to Wendy and Romeo? Will Natsu actually ask Lucy out? Review if you want me to update faster! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pre-date

**Here it is, chapter 3. Wow that that was fast. Anyway enjoy.**

~PREVIOUSLY~

"_I'll ask Wendy-san out if you ask Lucy-nee." Romeo said with a stubborn expression on his face and a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Natsu chuckled. He knew that when Romeo got like this he would never back down. After all, he was, pretty much, a mini Natsu._

"_Deal," they shook on it._

_~TO LUCY~_

"_Wendy, I think Romeo likes you, do you like him?" Lucy asked, teasing. Wendy puffed out her cheeks and pouted. She looked so KAWAI! Lucy laughed._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Wendy laughed too._

"_I can't stay mad at you, Lucy-san," she said smiling_.

~THAT NIGHT : ROMEO'S HOUSE~  
*Brrrrrrrring*

Macao, Romeo's father, answered the door to find Natsu standing there, grining like an idiot.

"Natsu," Macao said, his mustache quivering.

'_Why is this pink-haired, destructive lunatic at my house?_'

"Sup Macao, is Romeo in?" Natsu bluntly laid down the reason for his visit, almost like he read the forth master's mind.

Meanwhile a distressed fire mage looked at his flowers, red roses and blue forget-me-nots, except the colours had faded when he accidently burned them to a crisp.

"…_Romeo in?_"The purple haired boy perked up when he heard his name. he sprinted downstairs and saw a flash of pink behind his father, Macao.

"Natsu-nii, I need help. I destroyed her present. It's ruined, nothing but a pile of ash!" The worried boy sighed and looked at the floor. He said to himself.

'_I'm going to ruin everything. I don't deserve Wendy, she needs a strong man. Strong enough to protect her. Someone who can't cause harm. He let his emotions run high and destroyed the precious gift for her. How in Earthland could he protect her with magic like that?_'

"Ro, chill. I have a better idea." Natsu said, his grin was infectious and soon Romeo was smiling to. Macao, however, had seen the evil glint in his eye and silently prayed he still had a house later.

Romeo can use and magic called Rainbow Fire, this ability allows him to change the colour of his fire. Each fire has a different property and Romeo knew five so far.

"So, Ro show me your fires again," Natsu demanded. Romeo held up his hand,

"Yellow, smelly fire."

The fire changed,

"Blue, cold fire."

The fire changed again,

"Purple, sticky fire."

And again,

"Red, normal fire."

For the last time,

"And white," he blushed "Wendy's fire."

Natsu caught the blush and smirked.

"Wendy's fire?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It has healing properties. It's riddled with the Sky magic Wendy uses, so I named it after her." Romeo answered, still blushing.

Natsu lit his finger with fire and scribbled a word in his untidy scrawl to explain his plan to Romeo.

'Fireworks'

Romeo stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you expect me to make fireworks?" he whisper-shouted so his dad wouldn't hear. Natsu just grinned and jumped out the window, beckoning for Romeo to follow.

Once outside, Natsu told Romeo to shoot his different fires into the sky and make them collide with each other. Sure enough he made fireworks. They shot across the sky, illuminating the places the moon and stars missed.

Romeo grinned. Natsu was a genius!

"Let's go then," Natsu said, dragging him out the door and they headed towards Fairy Hills with Happy in tow. Wendy lived in Fairy Hills with the little, white exceed called Carla.

Unbeknownst to the fire users and neko, a shadow was trailing after them. Not a small shadow or a stranger's shadow. This was the shadow of Gajeel Redfox. Wendy was like a little sister to him and there was no way in hell that he was going to trust the Salamander with her well being. He would follow them and if Wendy got hurt, he was going to whoop the sorry little asses so hard, they'll be having nightmares about him til the day they die.

~FAIRY HILLS~

"Lucy-san, could you help me please?" Wendy asked. Lucy had just arrived at Fairy Hills, the female-only dorm, and the boys were due any minute. Lucy squealed when she saw the young drago slayer all dressed up.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy glared at her (she was too like her 'brothers' the two older dragons in Fairy Tail) and Lucy saw she was extremely worried. God, she was taking this date too seriously, but she was a dragon after all. They chose one person in their whole life, a 'mate'. Lucy remembered Natsu telling her.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Natsu, why don't you just get a girlfriend?" Lucy asked, tired of paying for the abnormal amount of food her partner ate._

"_Can't Luce," he answered simply._

"_Why not?_ "

"_One: 'cause I'm a dragon," he said, his mouth still full of food. He swallowed, took a deep breath and began to explain things to the bewildered Lucy._

"_Dragons don't 'date' as you call it, we wait, we find our soul mate and we ask them to be our mate. If they accept us, we will share a bond greater than any other and will feel each other's feelings, hear each other's thoughts, speak without words. I, as a fire dragon will have a dragon coiled around a flame appear on my mate when she accepts me (also wherein the brand that belongs to her on myself). This will protect her from all forms of fire. Only males can give this protection. While you marry, we don't. We pledge our lives to each other. Mating is pretty much marriage to us. And two….."_

'Who knew Natsu was such a romantic?!_'_

"…_.. I have already picked my mate, I'm waiting for her to feel able to accept me for more than a friend."_

_Lucy looked at him disappointed. '_I guess that means he doesn't like me like I like him. O well, I'll just have to cheer and love him from the sidelines._'_

~FLASHBACK END~

She chuckled ad called out Cancer to do Wendy's hair before she started on make-up. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Carla were accompanying Wendy and Romeo on their date as the kids weren't allowed to go out on their own after dark. The doorbell rang so Wendy, Lucy and Carla went to meet the boys.

Wendy answered the door with Lucy and Carla behind her. Natsu, Romeo and Happy's jaws dropped at the visions of angels standing in front of them.

Gajeel laughed his unusual laugh. '_Geehee, well the Shrimp's in good hands if Bunny Girl's with them._'

With that he left and allowed them to get on with their 'triple date' or whatever it was. He had a girl and a cat to take care of.

**Right done, that took longer than expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
